If I Sang a Silly Song
VeggieTales Live! - If I Sang a Silly Song was an upcoming live stage show being produced by VStar Entertainment Group, along with Big Idea Entertainment. The show opened on October 2019 in Detroit, MI and has toured the US and Canada, for a 2019-2020 tour season. The show completed its tour on November 2020. Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape and Jerry Gourd Back The show of VeggieTales Live! - Sing Yourself Silly. The show is a semi-remake of VeggieTales Live! - Sing Yourself Silly. Plot In this thrilling tale, Bob the Tomato and Larry the cucumber (babe) meet Junior Asparagus and They end up performing a suction cup tuturiorla for nthe gang. bb (How to suck ;3) Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry *Mr. Nezzer *Miss Achmetha *The Peach *The French Peas Chorus/Ensemble *Katie *Isabella *Albert *Jessie *Susie *Sydni *Colby Cast *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, The French Peas #2, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Nezzer and Pa Grape *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, The French Peas #1, The Peach and Jerry Gourd *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb *Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry *Jim Poole as Scooter *Charlotte Jackson as Miss Achmetha Original Cast (October 2019 - May 2020)﻿ Final Touring Cast (May 2020-November 2020) Songs (Most of the VeggieTales songs in the show have been remake and remixed. The music style that the song has been remake and remixed will be listed next to the song title. "Original" means that the song is unchanged in arrangement) Act 1 #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #VeggieTales Live Medley #God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #A Mess Down in Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) #I Love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) #Anything You Can Do (Miss Achmetha and Archibald Asparagus Version) Act 2 # Big Things Too (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) # The Rumor Weed Song (from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) # I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) # How It Used to Be (from Celery Night Fever) # A Friend Is a Friend # Thankfulness Song # Lost Puppies (Petunia Rhubarb Version) # VeggieTales Theme Song (Reprise) Soundtrack Main Article: VeggieTales Live! - If I Sang a Silly Song: Original Cast Recording It was released in 2019 and It was only available for purchase at the show itself. Tour Schedule Coming Soon! Videos Coming Soon! Gallery Original Cast Coming Soon! Final Touring Cast Coming Soon! Trivia *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" will have the instrumental of the Relient K cover. *"The Hairbrush Song" will have the instrumental of the Audio Adrenaline cover. *"I Can Be Your Friend" will have the instrumental of the O.C. Supertones cover. *This is the first appearance of the old designs of the characters from "VeggieTales" *In many live shows, Scooter will sing "If you like to talk to tomatoes, if a squash can make you smile." then, Finally, VeggieTales characters appeared and sing the VeggieTales Theme Song after Bob's have we got a show for you. *Archibald Asparagus Replaced Frankencelery in God is Bigger *Madame Blueberry Replaced Singing Monsters in God is Bigger *Twippo (Archibald Asparagus) Replaced Khalil in BellyButton External links Coming Soon! Category:Jariel Live Shows Category:Upcoming Category:VeggieTales Stage Shows Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:DVD